Changing The Champion
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'No,' he grabbed my hand. 'You promised me a dance.' He pulled me into the centre of the dance floor. 'Only one.' 'Of course,' he pulled me closer. 'Did I tell you that you look beautiful' 'Only a dozen times.' We drifted into silence, his hands slipping to my waist and mine moving to his neck.


Changing The Champion

'Are you alright sweetheart?'

'I'm fine, mum,' I said, lying through my teeth.

'You didn't dream of anything?' I sighed, knowing where she was going with this.

'No mum.' Even if I did, I couldn't tell you. It would only make it worse.

'Come on sweetheart, we'll be late otherwise.'

Walking quickly, I moved to catch up with my dad. 'Who are we meeting there?'

'Arthur Weasley and Amos Diggory.'

'Will they be with their kids?' I asked trying to hide my excitement.

'Yeah.'

So that meant the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Cedric Diggory.

Cedric Diggory. Every girl knew of the Hogwarts heartthrob and golden boy. Both titles that he had earned.

He stood over 6ft tall, towering only a couple of inches above the twins. With the chiselled features that were paired with dark hair and grey eyes he was often perceived as a 'pretty boy'. Yet with an aptitude for charms, transfiguration and DADA, it was clear that he was rather bright. This paired with the fact that he was quidditch captain; seeker as well as his title of prefect gave him his golden boy status.

We continued walking until we came across the Weasleys and I immediately walked towards Hermione while Dad walked over to Mr Weasley. As we finally met up with Mr Diggory a blur fell out of the tree. Seconds later we found out that the blur was a boy.

Ginny, Hermione and I shared a look as we turned to look at Cedric.

The pain of knowing what was happening was like a dull ache, it only grew until it all came hurtling out. But it couldn't come out. If it did, it would only become so much worse. It would all be my fault.

But sometimes the pain got so extreme that I took digging my finger bails into my palms just to ease it up. Even in the slightest.

'What's the matter?' That was the wrong thing to ask.

'Mr Weasley, something's going to happen.' The moment those words left my throat, I wanted to slap myself. How could I possibly let myself get so weak?

But Mr Weasley, bless him, took it in his stride but I knew that he was making plans.

I knew that it would only get worse, I hadn't seen this.

'Where is he?' demanded the harsh voice of a man. Peering at him from behind the tent, I saw a man standing with his wand aimed at a woman who was crumbled at his feet.

'I don't know,' she said, looking up at him, giving me a clear view of her tear strained face. Four newly made vertical cuts were drawn down her cheeks and the eyes that should've been filled with youth and life were hollow.

'Wrong answer mudblood,' he hissed. 'Crucio!'

She collapsed onto the floor once again. Only now she was withering in agony. Her shrieks echoed as I covered my ears in an attempt to block it out.

'Where is the boy?' He demanded lifting the curse.

'I-I swear. I have no idea.'

'Crucio!' He repeated the curse over and over, laughing at her terrorised cries.

Then a faint voice could be heard. 'Mr Crouch, there's a woman over there.'

The man didn't hesitate, lifting his wand he muttered 'Avada kedava' and the woman's life ended, her face showing nothing but fear and pain.

The man began to walk away and the Gryffindor in me wanted to follow. After all, I'd caused this. I killed this woman. But as soon as I'd stepped away from the tent, a hand covered my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist. I began to struggle and scream but it came out muffled. A part of me knew that it was pointless to struggle but I wasn't going down that easily.

'Calm down. It's only me. I finally found you.' Opening my eyes, I saw Cedric crouched before me.

I looked at him closely. 'Are you an idiot?'

'I've been told I'm not.'

'Then are you insane?' I asked in a heated whisper.

'No,' came his slightly confused answer.

'Well, I'm seriously beginning to doubt that,' I muttered. Then spoke louder. 'You left the safety of the other wizards and voluntarily came here?'

'It was the right thing to do.' He ducked down quickly, a hand covering my mouth as footsteps drew closer and he let me go as they walked away.

'Are you sure that you were sorted into the right house?'

'Yes why?'

'Because this is Gryffindor bravery.'

'What's the difference between Gryffindor bravery and normal bravery?' He shot me an amused look.

'Gryffindor bravery is stupid and reckless.' Looking over his shoulder, I caught sight of a familiar black mop. 'Harry!'

'I'll catch up with you later,' I said, casting a glance at Harry who sent me a concerned look but nodded.

Sitting in a secluded corner of the library, I fought to get the images out of my head. I gripped my quill tighter in response, as that woman's screams echoed through my head. It was my fault, I caused her death.

'Hey, what's wrong?' I looked up as Cedric slid into the chair across from me.

'Nothing.' I didn't glance up from the parchment, knowing that my eyes were red. Before I could finish my sentence, his hand took my quill away and forced me to look up.

'I know that we haven't known each other for long,' he said, his voice full of compassion. 'But I know something's wrong. What is it?'

'I just, Cedric I need you to-'

'You finally called me by my name.'

'This is serious Cedric.' He straightened up. 'I'm a seer. I see glimpses of the future in my dreams but I can't tell anyone because I know. I just know that when I do, everything will be so much worse.' I wiped some stray tears away furiously.

'That can't be possible. There's no way you can make it worse.'

'I told Mr Weasley and in response, I saw a woman killed before my eyes.' I choked back a sob as his arm went around my shoulder and turned me into his chest. 'If I'd kept my mouth shut, she'd be alive.'

'How many people know that you're a seer?' He asked quietly as he moved to wipe away my tears.

'The teachers, my parents, Mr and Mrs Weasley and you.'

'Well I feel flattered to be the only young person you've told.' I heard the smirk. 'But then again I do have that affect on girls.'

'What affect? Physical repulsion?'

'Very funny.' I hid a smile as he pouted at me. 'Now what do you think about the triwizard tournament?'

'Why? Are you entering?'

'Any news on the first task?'

'I already told you. I won't help you cheat.'

'Its not cheating. Think of it as...helping me.'

'Cedric,' I sighed. 'Yes I know what it is. But no, I'm not telling you.'

'But-' I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked to the hospital wing. 'Madam Pomfrey, I need your help.'

'How did you get burnt so much?' I asked as soon as Madam Pompfrey ushered me into the tent.

'How bad is it?' He asked wincing slightly.

I moved towards him and began to apply a paste to the burns on the side of his face. 'Not that bad. You're still as handsome as ever.'

'That's a relief.' I handed him the paste.

'Put this on the burns on your chest.'

'Why? Do I distract you?' He gestured to his naked chest. I rolled my eyes.

'It's nothing to get worked up over.' He gave a shout of protest.

'Are you going to the Yule ball?' He asked as he stopped me in the hallway.

'Yes.'

'Who with?'

'Anthony Goldstein. You?' I asked glaring at a boy who was wearing a 'Potter Stinks' badge.

'I don't know yet.'

'Well any girl would say yes to you. I mean you are Hogwart's Heartthrob.' I smiled as he cringed at the name.

'Well what if the girl I wanted to ask already has a date?' He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets.

'Then go with a friend Ced.' I smiled at him as I turned to leave.

'Save me a dance at the ball,' he called after me.

'Of course.'

'Hermione, are you really going to let Ron spoil this night for you?' I asked as she wiped away some tears.

'No,' she said firmly, standing up. 'I'm not.'

'That's more like it. Come on, I'm sure Viktor's concerned.'

As soon as we had walked back into the great hall, Viktor walked up to the two of us. He bowed to me before extending a hand towards Hermione. Smiling, I turned to walk away.

'Now where do you think you're going?'

I turned to face him. 'To my dorm.'

'No,' he grabbed my hand. 'You promised me a dance.'

He pulled me into the centre of the dance floor. 'Only one.'

'Of course,' he pulled me closer. 'Did I tell you that you look beautiful?'

'Only a dozen times.'

We drifted into silence, his hands slipping to my waist and mine moving to his neck.

I looked around, noticing that there were only a few people remaining. Who knows how long we had been dancing. Quickly, I went to pull myself away.

'What's wrong?' He asked quietly.

'I said one dance, Ced and Cho's left. She must be so annoyed at me.'

'No, I'm sure she's not.' He pulled me towards him again. 'You're date's glaring daggers at me.'

'But we came as friends.' I protested quietly as if the entire atmosphere around us would shatter if I spoke too loud.

'Well a guy can't help but hope.' He paused. 'Look up.'

I did as I was told and saw the mistletoe. I rose to my heel and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

'Goodnight Ced.'

I came up coughing as arms wrapped around my waist.

'I've got you.' I looked up into Cedric's beaming face before we swam towards the platform. As soon as I was up the ladder, Seamus smothered me in a blanket as Hermione surfaced.

'Where is he?' she muttered as I searched the water for Harry.

'He'll be fine,' Cedric muttered as he wrapped another blanket around me. I smiled at him in thanks as Harry finally surfaced.

Once we'd made sure Harry was alright everyone turned to face Dumbledore. 'The challenge was to retrieve what the champion's would miss the most-'

As he spoke my words caught those words I shook my head.

'In first place. Cedric Diggory.' I laughed as I was spun in the air while he gave a shout of delight.

He was going to die.

I shot out of my bed. I had to do something, he couldn't die.

As soon as it had opened, I ran to the library, my destination becoming my sole focus.

Protection charms, exactly what I needed. Having scanned through the rule book I knew that this wasn't against the rules.

I had to hope that it worked, I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't.

'She'll wear red!'

'No. She'll wear yellow!'

'Boys!' The two boys before me stopped and looked at me. 'Why not let me decide?'

'Tell him that you'll wear red!' Seamus insisted as he thrust the red face paint towards me.

'No!' Nicholas, Cedric's best friend cut in. 'Tell him you'll wear yellow.'

I sighed and dipped my finger into the red paint before painting a line on each of my cheeks. Seamus' triumphant look vanished as I did the same with the yellow. 'Happy?'

Not giving then enough time to answer, I walked away in search of Cedric. I'd already found Harry to wish him good look and told him to be careful. However I hadn't been able to find Cedric. But I needed to give him his charm.

As I walked down to the Hufflepuff common room, I caught sight of him sitting on the stairs.

'Hey Ced.'

'Hi.' A smile tugged at his lips once he'd caught sight of the stripes on my cheek.

'I came to wish you good luck and to give you a good luck present.' He pulled me down beside him as I held the necklace out to him. Slowly, he looped it around his neck and I caught the faint glow it gave. I breathed a sigh of relief, it worked.

'Thanks. But you know a kiss works just as well.' I doubt it I thought as I caught the flirtatious tone of his voice. He offered his cheek to me. I moved forward to kiss his cheek but he turned to face me.

I pulled back in shock as his Dad caught sight of us. 'I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was interrupting.'

'No, no it's fine sir.' I scrambled to my feet, my cheeks flooded with colour as I walked away.

They were going in to the maze.

'Ease up a bit. They'll be fine.' I looked down at the vice like grip that I had on Seamus' hand.

'Sorry.' I watched as Cedric sent me a look before walking in.

Please let him live.

Harry appeared with Cedric's body. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. Dread began to fill me until all I could feel was pain.

Running down the stands, I pushed people out of the way until I reached his body. Instinctively my hand moved to pick up a pulse. It was there but it was faint.

He was alive. That was when I collapsed against his body and the tears of fell.

He was awake when I walked into the Hospital Wing.

As he caught sight of me, he grinned. 'Your kiss worked.'

'What?'

'Your good luck kiss. It worked.' He went off on a story about Voldemort, but I already knew about it. His hand cupped my cheek. 'I'm here because of you.'

'That's ridiculous Ced.' I smiled.

'Did you actually cry when they brought me back?' he asked quietly.

'Who told you?' I asked as his hand slipped to my waist.

'Nicholas.'

It would be him wouldn't it? I looked down at what was clutched in his other hand. The necklace that I had cast the protection charm on was wound tightly around his wrist. 'I did what any friend would do.'

'Right. Friend.' A look of determination crossed his face as he pulled me towards him and lent down.

'Am I interrupting again?'

I looked up at Cedric's dad. 'Not at all. I'll leave you two to catch up.'

I smiled as I turned to leave. A hand caught my wrist and I looked down at Cedric.

'I need to talk to you later.' He said softly.

He hadn't had an opportunity to talk to me and it appeared to be ticking both him and Nicholas off. This continued until Nicholas exploded at breakfast.

'Alright.' Nicholas slammed his hand onto the table as he stood up. 'Do you or do you not have feelings for Ced?' His eyes bore into mine.

'Um-'

'Wait a second.' Fred stood as well. 'Just how do you feel about her Diggory?' A minute ago, he had been laughing at my stunned face but he straightened up immediately.

'Yeah,' George followed suit. 'What are your intentions with her?'

I stared at the ground, willing it to swallow me.

'That's not fair,' Nicholas cut in. 'You asked him two questions. I only asked one.'

As the three of them began to bicker, I was thrown over someone's shoulder.

'Cedric I-don't-know-your-middle-name Diggory. Put me down this instant!' I punched his back repeatedly as he walked out of the great hall. 'Why are you acting like a Neanderthal brute?'

As he shut the doors, he turned to face me, his expression the most serious I had ever seen him.

'Now that we're away from the stares of everyone else, I need to know. Will you go out with me?'

I looked at him in shock. Cedric Diggory was asking me out?

He misinterpreted my silence and began to speak. I cut him odd. 'Yes.'

'Really?' He asked uncertainly

'Yes.'

He bent his head towards mine as the doors slammed open.

'I'm starting to think that I'll never get to kiss you properly,' he muttered under his breath.


End file.
